Of Shovels and Flowers
by kuroneko0409
Summary: High school story with weird club and all, preciousmetals shipping and others will be joining too and, Gold is a girl? Yeah she is. No beta and slow updates.
1. Chapter 1

**Remember two weeks? So this is alternate version of it where here Gold is the girl and of course the storyline is also different from it. Everything will be different but the characters remain the same of course. Anyway, this is the new project of my preciousmetals shipping and please enjoys it! By the way, any comments and critiques are very welcomed.**

**Warning: Gold is a GIRL here and grammatical error is anywhere since it is no beta checked. You all already be warned, so don't blame me, alright?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything here except the weird storyline.**

**Of Shovels and Flowers**

The last night snowstorm had stopped. Everything in the small town of New Bark was covered with white thick blanket of snow. The sun had rose making everything glimmers giving a nice sparkling view from everyone windows. The birds chirped happily enjoying the beautiful morning at one of windows frame and quickly left when it was opened.

A young middle-aged woman had turning around herself from the window to a figure under a thick yellow blanket. She sighed as placing both her hands on her waist. "Gold dear, please wake up honey."

"Mmph…five more minutes." The figure curled under the blanket.

"Gold…" The woman clicked her tongue.

As sensing some bad things will happen, the figure under the blanket quickly sat up. "Fine, I am awake. What is the matter mom?"

"I need your help to move out the snow in front of the door."

"Aww and I just had a nice sleep too, can it wait for later?"

"No, you have school today and now hurry up or there will be no lunch box for you."

"Eek! Don't involve my lunch in this!"

"Then, you know what to do next."

Gold kicked the thick yellow blanket to the other side of bed before stepped out from it. She yawned and stretched out her limbs before walked out from her room following her mother and quickly grabbed nearest coat from the stand beside the main door. She quickly put it on and wore a pair of boots before stepping out from her house.

"Wow, there are only snows and I hardly see any other house around." Gold scanned her surrounding, gaping her mouth amazed with the vast white covering in their small town.

Her mother leaned at the doorframe, smiled a bit. "Well it was snowstorm last night, what else do you expect? Now, take this." She shoved a medium sized shovel in her daughter arms.

"This? Man, I don't think I would be done at time if using this alone."

"Stop complaining and start working. Crystal will be arriving soon and don't want to make her mad you know."

"Aww damn it!"

"No cursing!"

"Sorry!"

Dark blue haired girl hardly approach the house she aimed for and frowned when she saw the short raven haired girl was in the middle of showing out the snow at the slowest rate.

"Gold! Hurry up and shove everything away or else…"

"What else Crys…I'm tired anyway. There is just too much snow here." Gold huffed.

"Well yesterday was snowstorm and you should hurry!" The blunette increased her tone and sighed.

Gold groaned and stop scooping. "Stop yelling. At least you should give some hand here."

"No I'm not. I already did it at my house and I'm tired with it already. Just hurry and we both don't want to be late at the opening ceremony. Who knows what will happen later?" Crystal reasoned and rubbed her forehead. "Seriously, we are now in high school."

"Yeah, yeah…I'm trying and why don't you just stay away from here? Having someone watching me working gives me some chill."

Crystal laughed softly. "Fine, I will be inside when you are done. Hurry up or I will leave you soon."

Gold huffed and quickly scooped the thick snow.

* * *

"I don't know what I should say right now. Either you are stupid or too brave and even your mom didn't respond much." Crystal beamed on their way to the school. "Ruby was just joking that time."

Gold shrugged and placed both her hands in her thick windbreaker coat. "I don't see anything wrong at that time too and this outfit is quite comfortable. Mom was fine about it when I decided to wear this."

"Seriously? You are very lucky to have an easygoing mom." Crystal sighed and pulled her jacket tighter. "Wearing a skirt is sure giving you more chilling surrounding especially around the legs." She shivered.

"You should accept Ruby's dare too."

"Hell no! I'm so not wearing guy's uniform during my high school years. You are the one but me? Never happens." The blunette sternly stated and quickly stepped forward.

"Aww, I'm just joking Crys!" Gold jogged to her friend and slowly followed the pace. "Anyway what do you think about me wearing these?"

Crystal sighed and looked at the slightly short girl beside her. After done with the observation, Crystal shrugged. "You do look like them. Ruby must be disappointed when he sees you like this. Not only that you also cut your hair too."

"That was an accident with my hair and you know what." Gold casually spoke making Crystal shrugged and after a moment she grinned. "Wow, I really look like a guy."

"Why do you sound so happy?" Crystal asked.

"I'm not…I just proud with myself." Gold huffed and grinned more.

"Whatever, let's hurry or we are dead meat for sure. I don't want that on my first day."

"You are just so strict. No wonder there is no guy fell for you."

Crystal stopped from their walk and held one of Gold shoulders.

"Gold! What had happened to you?" A beanie teenage boy shouted at the school entrance.

Crystal smirked. "At first I really want to kick you but seeing someone will do that job for me, I can rest assured for now."

"I don't like hearing that. See you guys later!" Gold quickly dashed away from her two friends and gone among the other students who were also their way into the school.

The blunette shrugged as she stopped beside the newcomer. "Ruby, she takes those dare seriously and she is enjoying it very well."

"I don't care about those things but…she cuts her hairs!" The teenage boy groaned. "I can't play with that soft, silky hair anymore…"

Crystal scratched her head. "Ah actually…that was my mistake…"

"Huh?" Ruby's gaze quickly followed the blunette.

"You know…chewing gum…" Crystal awkwardly laughed.

"…"

Crystal gulped and was ready to run. "Uh…see you later, Ruby."

"Crystal!"

* * *

Gold sighed as she was walking around. "At least for now, they will be busy with the entrance ceremony. I hope Ruby doesn't care much about this now." She pulled a strand of her hairs and smiled. "Thanks to Crys I finally can feel this light and short hair."

The raven hummed something when suddenly the bell ringed. She stopped and saw everyone rushed to somewhere. After a few second the hallway seemed empty leaving her alone.

"Uh oh, I guess I should have followed them earlier and now they are gone." Gold muttered and looking around. "I don't know the way…they all running to that direction, so that must be the right hallway."

Gold increased her pace following the way she thought was right.

* * *

Crystal and Ruby scanned their surrounding and then looked at each other. They shook their head and sighed. Everyone was in the hall, including the seniors and teachers.

"I don't see her around." Crystal whispered.

"Me too." Ruby nodded.

"I shouldn't let her go away earlier."

"I shouldn't shout too."

"Crap, and she got the bad sense of direction." Crystal face palmed herself and groaned softly.

"Let's hope that she doesn't end up at somewhere else." Ruby shrugged. _Mm…other than us who else is from our pervious school ended up here?_ He scanned around for the nth time and his gaze focused on a brunette. _Who is that girl? She is also junior like us and I got the feeling I had seen her before._

"Yeah…oh the ceremony is starting." Crystal ended up their talk making both of them and other students around focused at the stage.

* * *

Gold was never having a panic attack but right now she was breathing heavily while leaning at the wall.

"No one around and I don't know the way to the hall…damn…" She slid down and hugged her legs. "Where I should go from here?"

After a few moments of mumbling and thinking, Gold saw a figure walking around the hallway. She quickly stood up and followed the person. "Someone is here! I should follow that person. Maybe he knows the way."

A few steps and she started to observe and study the person in front of her. "Okay, he is student here and what's wrong with his hair?" Gold muttered softly. "It's red…and long too is that person is a girl just like me? Whatever, I hope he led to the right place."

Corner here and there as well a few long hallways, finally both Gold and the red head stepped out from the main building.

"Yes, fresh air! Finally!" Gold happily shouted making the person in front of her stopped and turned around.

"Who are you?"

Gold quickly realized there was someone else around. "Uh, I'm Gold the newcomer and I got lost? Then I found someone and follow him until here? What is your name? I should thanks to you properly for showing the way out from that building." She quickly spoke and shrugged. _So this person is totally a guy after all._

"Silver…"

"Whoa! Your name is opposite with mine!"

"Shh! Just keep quit will you?"

"What? Why? Anyway, thank you Silver for leading the way out. I'm so grateful." Gold happily spoke.

Silver shrugged. "Uh, actually…"

"So, you know where the way to the main hall is?"

"You two there! What are you doing there when the ceremony is still going on?"

Silver quickly grabbed Gold's arm. "Run! We don't want to get into trouble."

"What?" The raven quickly followed up with Silver.

"That guy is Norman and he is the leader of sport teachers." Silver mumbled and groaned. "I don't want to get any trouble on my first day here!"

"Oh, so you are the new student too and Ruby's father?" Gold looked behind her and gasped. Norman was really actually after them with insanely speed. "S-Silver…faster he is getting near to us…"

"You are the one who should run faster! I'm dragging you and you are slow!"

"I'm not! You are the one who limit my speed!"

"Hey you two! Stop right now!"

* * *

Crystal yawned and looked at Ruby who sat beside her. "Hey, don't you feel bored with this speech?"

"Just listen…who know we got something interesting to see anytime soon." Ruby softly spoke and looking around especially at the stage.

"What do you mean?"

"My father did have this talk with my mom yesterday, that he will go around patrolling when the ceremony is being held. Previous years he caught two students who were quarrelling over something nonsense and they both got to do the gardening work after class for the whole year and thanks to them that this school won the beautiful garden region award last year."

"Whoa…that was…interesting…" Crystal muttered softly and shrugged. _Gardening? This school is sure different than the others I guess. Now, I wonder why I chose this place as my high school._

"I don't think so…I hope he don't get anyone this year."

"Huh?"

"My father thinks I will be the one who doesn't come to this ceremony and see here I'm." Ruby proudly stated and grinned.

"I also thought there is something wrong when you are sitting here listening to those bored speech. Usually you are long gone when it comes to this event." Crystal laughed softly. "You still don't get along well with him, huh?"

"…Sometime…just sometime we talk about something too." Ruby looked to his side covering his light blush.

Crystal chuckled and looked at the stage when the student around started to whispering something. Her gaze focused at the stage and she gasped.

"R-Ruby…hey, look at the stage."

"What?" Ruby looked at the drained Crystal and then to the stage. "Huh?!"

On the stage instead of other teachers, there was stood a man in red jersey with two students beside him. Ruby blinked and focused at the man and both of them looked at each other with disbelieves.

Ruby smirked and quickly looked away. _I won this dad. Gold, I so cannot see you with short hair like that!_

"Oh, Gold…on the first day too…" Crystal covered her face in her hands.

Norman clenched his teeth. _Damn you, Ruby…next time, next time I will catch you and teach you a lesson or two about being a real man!_

Both Gold and Silver shrugged at the sudden act came from Norman.

Gold looked at Silver.

"Sorry…" She whispered. "This thing will not happen if I'm not tripped on something."

"Whatever…we already being caught anyway…" Silver looked away.

* * *

At senior line…

A brunette girl face palmed herself. "Oh dear, Silver I warn you about him already…"

A raven boy with excited red eyes looked at the brunette. He patted her shoulder. "Don't worry so much, Blue. It wasn't that bad, right Green? Remember last year?"

"Yeah, Red…I wish Norman will do something harsher than us to those two." A brown spike haired teenage boy smirked and looked at Blue. "Silver must learn one or two things about being high school student."

"Geez…let's see what Norman say about it. Anyway, it's all about luck. Who knows what the draw box has this time." Blue crossed her arms and focused at the stage. Her gaze focused at the raven boy with golden eyes and after a moment she smirked.

"I don't like that smile of yours, Blue." Red stated.

"Just let her be. She got something in her mind." Green casually spoke and closed his eyes. "Wake me up when this thing end."

Blue snorted and focused at the stage again. _I can sense it._ _That guy is a girl. What an interesting junior we have this year and Silver, you already made some friend. A girl no less._

* * *

Crystal pinched her nose bridge. "I can't look at the stage."

"Calm down…even I can't see Gold like that."

"You are still on that? It was your dare anyway, just face it already."

"I'm trying…" Ruby sighed. _My dare doesn't include her hair…_

* * *

Norman cleared his throat and picked up a microphone.

"Welcome students to this school and for juniors, my name is Norman and I'm the head of sports and recreation department. So come and see me when you got something related in that area."

"Whoa, he says the same thing like before." Red casually stated.

"And you hear it from here today, not beside him like last year." Blue added making both Red and Green blushed slightly.

"The opening ceremony is an important event to those newcomers to learn and to know about your new place but there are some of you who are still ignoring this important thing and wandering around the school." Norman continued.

"We are not…actually we are lost…" Gold muttered softly.

"I don't want to hear any excuse and let the headmaster decided what will be happen to both of you." Norman firmly stated while giving a sharp glare to both student beside him and walked to the group of teachers.

"Uh…" The raven shrugged.

"Just, shut up, Gold." Silver slowly patted the raven shoulder and quickly pulled his hand away.

"Fine." Gold sighed.

* * *

Blue's smirk slowly turned into a grin making Red uncomfortable. The raven teenage boy then looked at his best friend. He nudged the ribs.

"Hey, Green it's about time." Red whispered.

The brunette startled and snapped forgetting the place and the event. "Ow, Red! Dammit! I'm sleeping right now, you moron!"

"You two down there!"

Green stopped from his sudden outburst and looked at the stage. Red closed his eyes and groaned. Blue chuckled softly.

"Isn't that the two guys from the last year?" Someone whispered behind them making Green groaned softly. Red pinched his nose bridge.

"Both of you stand up!" Norman shouted making Red and Green instantly stood up and starting to get too many eyes from their surrounding.

Norman sighed and turned to the group of teachers. One with more formal outfit stood up and took the microphone from the red clad man.

"Ahem, I guess this time there are also students who really didn't come to this ceremony like previous years." He casually started.

Gold blinked. "But…" She muttered and quickly stopped by a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and looked at disappointed Silver. The raven shrugged. _So, there is really no way to stay out from this, huh?_

The man faked a cough and smiled. "I understand the circumstances but things happen and we all here are bind with the rules especially around this school ground. I'm Professor Oak, the headmaster of this school." The man calmly stated in front of Gold and Silver before turned to the large group of student in front of him. His gaze quickly focused at two standing figures at the senior lines. He sighed. "What a disappointment but it is also not a misfortune."

"What does he mean by that?" Red quickly whispered.

Green shrugged. "I don't know and I don't see the box too."

"Wait, you don't mean that…"

"Shut up and just listen Red." Green annoyingly muttered. _I don't feel so good about this._

Blue hummed softly. _What a nice year for us again and I bet it will be adventurous and funnier than previous one._ Her eyes still focused at the raven on the stage as well as her brother. She smiled warmly.

_And Silver might open up to the world around him too._

* * *

Ruby and Crystal focused at the two obvious figures among the senior lines.

"That's them from the previous year, I guess." Ruby shrugged. _I remember those two came to our house last year but I never thought that was them who did the gardening work for the whole year._

"I think I can see where this thing will be going…" Crystal muttered softly and focused at the stage. _Oh, Gold…_

**Next chapter?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter! I'm really sorry for the slow update and the next one also will be super slow too. Kind of busy lately and writers block too. Really sorry about that. Anyway, enjoy this chapter and any comments, review and suggestions are really welcomed!**

**Warning: Gold is a GIRL and no beta.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything here except the weird storyline.**

**Of Shovels and Flowers**

They were at the school greenhouse.

The raven with golden honey eye teenage stared at the flowerbeds in front of her. There were only few of it contained with green plants and only one contained flowers. She blinked once and slowly crouched in front of flowerbed with flower before poking on a leaf. The girl smiled a bit before landed another poke at the same leaf, enjoying the glitter on the green surface from the dim sunlight. The golden eyes scanned at various colours of flowers in the bed.

"Aren't they the cutest?" Red suddenly spoke making Gold immediately turning around and faced the senior. Red grinned. "I'm very proud with these and I will teach everything in my knowledge to you so you can be amazing like me too!"

"Uh…okay?"

"You didn't sound happy," Red said with a frown.

Gold excitedly jumped in front of the boy and stared at the latter with glittering gaze. "Actually I like your idea very much! Please take me under your wing senior! For your information senior, I'm really fond with plants and flowers!"

Red grinned. "Now that's the spirit! Come with me, I will show you the equipments and materials we are using!"

"Yosh!" Gold pumped her fist to the air and followed Red leaving another pair which stood far enough from them.

Green shrugged at the happy scene of junior and senior before looked at the redhead who silently stood beside him who also saw the behavior of two loudmouths in the group. Now they were officially a group of tending the school's flowerbeds as well as decorating the park around their campus.

"Hey, you, come with me. I will show you around," Green said and gestured Silver to follow him.

Silver nodded once and follow the brunet. "This place is big."

Green nodded, agreeing with the redhead. "As you can see, there are not many plants around here at this time. We're still in winter season and only a few survives the cold weather. That's all Norman's works. He did some research on plants before us…well you know the story."

"The most beautiful garden in the region. It was big news last year." Silver said while scanning the greenhouse.

"I still don't even understand why he does the research on plants and flowers while he is a gym teacher." Green said and shrugged before looked at Silver. "Anyway, your sister says good luck and she will be…"

"Silvy!" Blue shouted and instantly Silver in her arms. "I'm so worry about you!"

"C-Cant breath!" Silver gasped.

"Whoopss!" The brunette immediately released the redhead and sheepishly smiled.

Green groaned and rubbed his forehead. "What're you doing here, pesky girl?"

Silver blinked once and glared at Green. "What did you just call her?"

Blue happily waved her arms between Silver and Green. "Now, now you two." She then turned to Silver. "Just ignore him; he is so uptight and too serious."

"Tch, pesky girl…"

Glare.

Blue released a dramatic sigh before clapping her hands. "Where are Red and that honey eyed boy?"

_Can't say that raven is a girl now, right? Let me keep the information until I get the reason from that person._

"You mean, Gold?" Silver suggested.

"Aw, you two become friends already? I'm so proud with you Silvy," Blue said with a warm smile.

Silver shook his head before explaining. "No, we're not. We're just accidently happened caught by Norman."

"Okay, I got it." Blue nodded and focused at Green. "By the way, pass this to Red and this one is yours." The girl pulled out two pieces of papers and handed to the brunet.

"Fine, but what's this?" Green looked at the papers in his hands.

"Aw, class schedule, be grateful now you have me as your classmate." Blue snorted.

"Fine, thanks," Green kept the papers in his pocket.

"Senior Red, I must say, this place is wonderful!"

"Glad you like it, Gold and please drop the senior, just call me Red."

Everyone focused at the raven pair and Blue smiled, amusing with the interaction between the Red and Gold.

Gold shook her head and waved her arms. "Oh no no no. I can't!"

"…Um" Red scratched his cheek, trying to form any excuse so the raven with honey eyed could drop the honorifics.

"Why?" Blue suddenly joined the conversation.

Gold blinked at the brunette and shrugged. "Um, who are you? Wow, you're so beautiful. I'm Gold anyway! Nice to meet you!" She happily beamed at the end of her speech.

"Uh…" Blue smiled. "I'm Blue and Silver is my brother, we're not really related but he is like my real family." The brunette explained and nodded at her explanation, emphasizing it. _This girl is so lively and I like her already! She also calls me beautiful! I'm flattered!_

Gold nodded. "I see," She said and turned to Silver, grinning. "It's must be nice to have someone like Blue as your sister."

Silver looked away and shrugged. "Yeah," He said softly.

Blue eyed the redhead before focusing back at the younger raven. "So, Gold do you have any plan after school? Today is just briefing day and the class really started tomorrow. So the school is ended earlier today, would you like to join us for lunch?"

Gold stared at the greenhouse roof. "Um, I think I have some plan," She said with wonder before looking at Blue. "Sorry, but next time I'll try to join you guys."

Blue sighed. "It's okay, there are always next time." _I really want to know about this Gold person right now, but then I can wait, I think. We're just started our new term today and we have plenty of times to know each other. This is good for Silver too and I really hope for something else. Our Silvy really need to opens up himself to someone else…maybe Gold can help?_

Green snorted as he noticed the happy brooding expression from the brunette. _She is planning something, I believe and I don't like what is her idea now. I can feel something not good comes from her._

"I guess, this will be enough for the introduction. The things will be really started next week and I will notify both of you for the next meeting," Red said as he received a piece of paper from Green. The raven stared at the content before released a sigh. "Man, we got home economics tomorrow?"

Green's eyes widen at the statement and quickly opened his schedule. He groaned.

Blue laughed softly. "I wonder what will happen this time."

"Are we free to go now?" Gold asked at the group of senior.

"Sure, and enjoy your time at this school," Red said with a smile before focusing back to his schedule with a concern gaze. "I don't like this year schedule!"

Silver nodded but remained at his place while Gold already made some move to the entrance. Unknown to the younger raven, one of her feet was tangled with stray vines making her fell down forward. A panicked gasp was released and Gold immediately closed her eyes waiting for the impact with the floor.

She was landed in a pair of arms.

"Hey, open your eyes, clumsy," Silver said while staring down at Gold's raven hair.

"Uh…t-thanks." Gold stuttered and looked up to her savior. "I'm not clumsy." The raven gave a shaky smile before slowly released herself from Silver's arms. The younger raven crouched down and pulled out the vines from her foot with some curse about not being careful and embarrassing moment on first day.

Silver looked at Gold and blinked. _What was that? His eyes…face…he is so cute…There is no way this guy can look so cute like a girl! Boys can't be cute!_

Blue smirked.

* * *

Crystal and Ruby released a relieved sigh as they noticed the raven joined the circle. Gold gasped the air and shrugged once she had calm down.

"Nice entrance, Gold. I don't believe that you managed to get caught by Norman," Crystal said and took out a piece of paper from her jacket pocket.

Gold shrugged and muttered thanks to the wisest member of their circle before opened the paper. "So, are we in the same class?"

Ruby slouched in his seat. "Yes and no."

"Huh, why is that?" Gold immediately asked.

"Apparently, I'm separated with you two," Crystal said and shrugged. She looked at the red eyed boy with a smile. "At least you two are still together in the same class."

"Aw, but it's no fun without you with us." Gold pouted.

"I believe you can manage it, Gold," Crystal said and crossed her arms. She turned to Ruby. "And you too, Ruby."

"But I can't!" Ruby suddenly shouted making Gold and Crystal eyed him with worried gaze.

"Um, Ruby?" Gold asked softly. "I know it's kind of sad that Crystal is not around but you still have me."

Ruby scowled. "Yeah, yeah, a boy version of you. I can't stand it! Let alone to stay in the same class with you like this. No, I don't think I can and I miss your hair…"

"You're still on that, Ruby?" Crystal slapped her face and sighed. "I thought you're done already."

"How can I? I know that I'm the one who proposed the dare but then…argh! I just so…disappointed with myself."

"…"

"…"

Ruby shrugged at the girls once he noticed there was no responses came from them. He released a sigh. "Fine, I'll go on but you better do well in my project."

Gold grinned. "I'll do my best, trust me!"

"So, at your place, Gold?" Crystal grabbed her bag.

Ruby nodded and Gold stood up from her seat. "Yeah!"

* * *

Silver slowly walked following three seniors who few steps ahead. Blue sometime would turn around and called the redhead, but he simply shrugged at her call making the brunette pouted before joining the other two. Silver sighed and stared at the three before scanning around his surrounding. They were on their way back and Blue decided to tag along with Red and Green until they reached their home. Apparently they were living at the school hostel which situated near to Newbark town.

Silver kicked some snow with his boot when he noticed a group of three walked not far enough from their group. He instantly noticed the raven with golden eyes in the group.

* * *

Gold still scanned her schedule and pouted slightly. "Aw, there is art class here."

"Good luck then, Gold," Crystal said and smiled before landed some pat on the raven shoulder. "You really need it."

"Yeah, yeah. Thanks, Crys."

Ruby happily hummed. "I'm quite pleased with the schedule."

"Hey look, your dad is going to teach us physical education!" Gold happily stated, waving the schedule in front of now frozen Ruby. "Aren't that fantastic?"

"No…way," Beanie boy said softly. "You're kidding, right Gold?"

Crystal stopped beside Gold and took a look at the paper. "Let me see," She said and scanned the content before chuckled slightly. "Yeah, your father is going to teach physical education for your class. Wow, I must say that I'm pretty jealous."

Ruby groaned and stared at the pale grey sky. "What I had done making I'm deserves this?"

Gold shrugged and patted Ruby's shoulder while Crystal was in thinking mode. The bluenette clapped once as she remembered something.

"Hey, they will separate girls and boys during physical education, right?" Crystal stated the obvious making both Ruby and Gold focused at her. She faked a cough before focusing at Gold. "And you registered as girl, right?"

Gold slowly nodded and immediately halted her movement. "So far, no one knows that I'm a girl there and it will be a surprised when I'm out with girls sport outfit."

"Then the dare will be automatically cancelled once there is someone recognized you as a girl," Crystal said and hummed, looking a happy Ruby.

"Cool, I never thought my dare is so twisted like that," Ruby said with a grin.

"No! I won't let anyone know about my gender and I'll do the dare until the end," Gold said with a huffed making Ruby groaned slightly.

The beanie boy pinched his nose bridge and sighed. "I forgot that you're a strong willed person, Gold."

Crystal laughed and Gold grinned.

* * *

Silver shrugged as the group of three walked away to another route. _I believe one of them is Gold and I wonder what they are talking about. They look serious, happy and having fun? And Gold looks really cute when he is happy…mm? Wait a moment why I'm thinking like that? We just barely know each other and today are the first day of school! What's wrong with my mind?_

"Stalking your new friend?"

"B-Blue! No, I'm not."

Blue laughed and patted Silver's shoulder. "Try and make some friends Silvy. Gold is looks like a promising kid; cheerful and fun to talk with. I like that kind of person and I believe you two will make a great team."

The redhead shrugged and stared at white ground. "I don't know about that." _I do agree with Blue about this Gold guy. He is cheerful and easy to talk with…not so fun since he is loud._

"Man up, Silvy! I know you can do it!" Blue smiled and walked ahead. "Hurry up; I think it's going to be snowing soon."

Silver quickened his pace to their hostel which around their eyesight now. As he looked forward, Red and Green still debated about their class schedule and Blue slowly joining them. The redhead sighed and shrugged.

_I don't even check my class and anything related to it. I wonder if I will be in the same class with Gold. I just know him who is the same year like me._

**Next chapter will be…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Third chapter! I'm really sorry it took this long to post another new chapter. Wah, anyway please enjoy this one!**

**Thanks for anyone who fav, follow this story and thanks a lot to those who review it! I mean it!**

**Warning: Gold is a GIRL and no beta.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything here except the weird storyline.**

**Of Shovels and Flowers**

Crystal placed down her book and looked at Gold who was trying a new dress from Ruby. The bluenette stared at her friend's slim figure and she nodded as she noticed something interesting. Gold was struggling while wearing the sleeves thus made the dress hang on her head. Crystal immediately closed her book and stood up helping the raven wearing the dress.

"You should wear this properly from one part to another part. Not wearing it in one go," Crystal said as she pulled the dress down from Gold's head, she then zipped the dress and patted the skirt so that the wrinkles lessened.

"Y-Yeah," Gold said with a pant. "Thanks Crys."

"Sure, no problem." Crystal placed her hands on her waist and scanned the raven in the dress. "You look nice in that but your hair spoils the mood," she added after done with her scan.

Gold straightened the skirt and looked at Crystal with confused gaze. "Mood?"

Crystal laughed softly and pulled out a case from her bag. "Yeah, you hair is too short and it looks weird as if a guy in a drag."

The raven groaned. "Now, now, you're also going to make me feel disturbed with this hair cutting thing."

"And you're under developed too," Crystal said with a grin making Gold gasped and immediately crossed her arms over her small chest.

"D-Don't insult me! I k-know you are well endowed but...but…" The raven pouted and looked away. After a few moments, she sighed and grinned. Gold turned around and faced Crystal with triumph grin. "Anyway, with this figure no one can really know what my gender is! And I'm proud with it!"

Crystal sighed and smiled in a mock defeat; she stood up and started to comb the raven's hair. "I know Gold, I know and I don't even start the fight with you yet you immediately stood up on your own." Crystal frowned as she noticed she done combing Gold's hair in an instant. "Your hair is too short and I don't enjoy it a bit. It ends too fast."

Gold pulled her bangs. "What can I do then…it isn't totally my fault anyway."

Crystal shrugged and looked at her case. She noticed a few things inside it and the bluenette smirked. "Your hair might be short, but my skills are just beyond that."

Gold felt chilled and turned around. She froze as she noticed Crystal pulled out some ribbons, hair pins and scarves. "Oh no, no, no. Not that thing on my head!"

Ruby pinched his forehead before he noticed two figures were stepped down the stairs. Crystal with satisfied grin on her face while Gold was sulking under her breath.

Ruby clasped his hands and walked to the sulking raven. "You look very nice Gold! I really like the pin on her hair. It looks natural on her and paired well with the dress," Ruby said and looked at Crystal. "Nice Job, Crys! Your skill is superb!"

Crystal and Ruby high fived with each other while Gold remained sulking behind them.

"Now, let's take some pictures!"

"Agh…"

* * *

Gold was tending a flowerbed when someone was entering the greenhouse. She ignored the conversation between Red and Silver as the junior was explaining to the raven that he noticed some of the snow almost buried the plant outside the greenhouse. The raven junior was not in really good condition as when she woke up from sleep that morning, she received a strong cramp below her stomach. Gold shuddered as she noticed the calendar on her wall has some mark regarding the monthly girly business. She really didn't want to goes to school on that day but she already promised with Red regarding on learning how to tending some of flowerbeds in the greenhouse. The girl who was never broke any promises before, hardly stood up from her bed and prepared herself for the day.

Her mother already left for her work and Gold simply having a glass of water before answered the door. She shrugged as Ruby casually entered her house and the beanie boy instantly noticed the paleness of his friend. Gold shrugged it off simply mentioned about the time of the month and Ruby was never happy with the news. Crystal joined the group and her concern for the raven was also shrugged off. The weekend activity was still disturbing her mind and she still felt sour with both of her friends.

They went to school in much slower pace and arrived on time at the school gate. Ruby nearly received a glare from his father and quickly ran into the building Crystal followed by dragging tired Gold together.

Red noticed Gold entered the greenhouse with less enthusiasm and ordered the raven junior tending one of flowerbed. He calmly teached the junior as the raven always lost her focus. After a few moments Gold caught up the pace and Red satisfied with the results. He left the raven junior and tending another flowerbed until Silver entered the greenhouse. Gold simply continued her job, cleaning the flowerbed by removing the dead leaves and roots when someone stopped behind her.

"Hey," Silver called.

"Huh? Yeah?" Gold replied softly which barely heard by Silver. The redhead noticed the difference in energy of the raven, shrugged it off as another important matter was involved right now.

"Let's go outside, Green needs some help out there." Silver already walked away to the entrance.

"Ah, sure," Gold said and slowly sat up but in the middle she hissed and immediately gained attention from Silver and Red.

"Hey, are you okay?" Silver quickly stopped beside the raven.

"Y-Yeah, just stomach ache." Gold answered and sat down once again. She pulled her legs hugging it and rested her head on her knees. "It will gone soon. Just go ahead." She mumbled softly.

Red stopped at the junior duo and looked at nearly panicked Silver. "Just go to Green, and I will handle Gold. Tell Green that we will resume this after the classes."

"Okay," Silver nodded and left not before sent a worry glance at sickly raven.

After ensuring the redhead was out from the greenhouse, Red crouched in front of Gold. Placing his hand on Gold's shoulder, he said with calm voice, "Let's go to infirmary. Think you can walk?"

Gold nodded slowly and stood up with Red's help.

* * *

"I knew it."

Gold opened her eyes and looked at Red. Apparently they were in infirmary and she was lying on a bed in there by her side while hugging her legs. That was the most comfortable position for the raven at that time. "You know what, senior Red?" Gold asked softly.

Red smiled and patted Gold's shoulder. "You're a girl."

Gold laughed softly and closed her eyes. "Ha, very funny," she immediately sat up and looked at Red with serious gaze. "How do you know it? Ow, ow…" The raven slowly lay back on the bed.

"Easy there," Red said and sighed at the raven antiques. Once Gold had calmed enough, the raven senior smiled. "I just happened to guess and I was right. Being a child with single mother really helped me a lot in knowing some of the signs having period once a month."

The raven junior sighed and closed her eyes. "Can you just keep quiet about it?"

"I don't really know the reason, and while the school isn't disturbed with your cross dressing, even the nurse here don't complaint anything, so I don't think I will expose it to other people." Red grinned.

"Thanks senior Red, love you." Gold said softly and entered into slumbered state.

Red stared at the sleeping girl and rubbed one of his warmed cheeks. He stood up, pulled a blanket and placed on the sleeping raven before leaving the infirmary. He believed his cheeks still in light blush after he left a few steps from the room and he hope that Green and Blue never pestering him with any questions regarding to it if both of them noticed it at first place.

"Wait, Red," A voice called for the raven senior.

Red stopped from his walked and turned to the voice. It was Nurse Joy who was in charge of the school infirmary. Red laughed awkwardly as he forgot about the nurse before leaving the room in daze. The teenager walked back to the room and stopped in front of the happy nurse.

"It seems that, Gold is really having a hard time and thank you for bringing her here," Nurse Joy said with a warm smile.

Red nodded and blushed. "Uh yeah, you're welcome."

"Can I ask you a favor? Please relay the news about Gold to her homeroom teacher."

"Sure, no problem."

"Thank you, Red."

"You're welcome."

"So, here is her class." Nurse Joy passed a paper with class number on it.

* * *

Ruby fidgeted in his seat as the next seat was still empty without her owner. The beanie boy scanned the classroom and noticed Silver who already sat down at his place. That morning was the first class of the new semester and it was the first among the sophomores. Ruby sighed at the members of his classes as he reminded Crystal who was in the next class. After a few moments, Ruby noticed that Silver sent a glance at the empty seat beside him. Ruby knew that Gold went to the greenhouse despite her condition that morning. He tried to warn the girl but Gold simply ignored him. That's why he never really liked the raven when Gold was in her time during the month. She would ignore everyone even her mother until the sickness went away.

_Should I ask Silver about Gold? After all there were caught together and whole school knew it. And I never thought that we're in the same class. So…_ Ruby looked at Silver's back and then to the empty seat beside him.

* * *

Silver casually sat down at his place as he entered the class for the first time. He instantly noticed another empty seat beside beanie wearing boy and he immediately avoided the seat.

_Who's going to sit beside Norman's son? Who knows what else I'm going to get if I'm going to sit there._ Silver shrugged at the last week memories during the assembly. He groaned internally and groaned loudly once he noticed the beanie boy stopped beside his desk. Their homeroom teacher was still not entering the room and everyone in the class enjoyed the moment. The class was loud and almost everyone having chit chat here and there in the room.

Both Silver and Ruby opened their mouth for saying something but stopped it as their classroom door opened and a teacher went in. Ruby sighed and quickly went to his place. Silver shrugged in his seat and looked at their homeroom teacher. It was a woman with orange hair and she was wearing a full set of gym outfit which involved a pale blue jacket with darker blue stripes here and there and a tracksuit which similar in colour.

Ruby groaned behind his palms at their beautiful homeroom teacher choice of outfit.

_As I never seen those clothes enough! First my dad and now my homeroom teacher!_

"Good morning everyone, my name is Misty and you can just call me Miss Misty and I'm your homeroom teacher for this year." The woman introduced herself. "I teach physical education for girls and we will play with water a lot!" She grinned at the end. "No worries boys, once the girls done with swimming lessons, you'll switch and join my class later."

The class murmured with excited and happy tone while Ruby simply grunted behind. He glance at the empty seat beside him and shrugged.

_Gold must be happy when she learned all of her teacher. Especially this one._

Misty noticed the glance from Ruby to the empty seat and she smiled. "And I noticed that there was someone missing in this classroom."

At that both Ruby and Silver looked at Misty. The orange haired woman smirked. "Care to tell me where is…"

A knock on the door stopped Misty from continuing her question. The door opened and Red bowed slightly at the teacher before entered the class. He quickly talked softly to the teacher and Misty nodded a few times. Red left the classroom with surprised gaze as he noticed Silver in there.

Misty clapped her hands and gained the attention from the students. She cleared her throat. "Apparently one of your classmates was having a severe stomach ache and he is in infirmary right now." The teacher looked at Ruby with known gaze and continued, "No worries he will be fine soon and will join us later, but for now let's get started with roll call."

Ruby nodded at the information and decided to visit the raven with Crystal later.

Silver stared at his desk. _Red was the one, who relay the information, so Gold is in this class too?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Whoah, another chapter? Yes! Please enjoy it!**

**I hope I can maintain the updates weekly, thanks for the support anyway!**

**Warning: Gold is a GIRL and no beta.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything here except the weird storyline.**

**Of Shovels and Flowers**

Silver placed a hand under his cheek and leaned on it. He drew some doodles on his notebook and yawned sometimes. Misty already left their class once she had done with the class roll call and some other discussion in order to determine who were the class president and vice president. She also discussed with the whole class about the school curriculum as well included the club and sports activity. Silver took note in everything in his note book while his mind wandered over their missing classmate.

_I hope he is okay soon. He looks like really hurt back then._

Silver immediately closed his notebook and stared at the cover. His expression soured as he realized that he was concerned for someone he barely knew.

_I'm not really care about him. It's just the look on his face really like Blue when she was in once in a month thing for girl. Not that I really care, maybe he just want some attention or running away from the job? Man, I hate person who run away from his job!_ Silver crossed his arms and glared at his desk particularly on his note book. Some students who sat near the redhead quickly left their places avoiding the glare and negative aura that suddenly rose around him. Some of them murmured and gossiped behind him while Silver remained in his seat, ignoring the voices. He simply wandered in his thought. _But Misty did say he had severe stomach ache. How severe is that?_

Ruby tapped his pen on the desk in anxious manner. He couldn't wait the recess time and to visit certain raven in infirmary. The beanie boy groaned as he could imagine Crystal's babbling regarding their friend's condition and still stubborn to come over school. Ruby scanned his note book and blanched.

_What did I write here?_

Instead of information regarding their classes and everything related, a sketch on a new outfit was on his book. Ruby groaned in his arms.

Silver turned around as he heard soft groan behind him, there he noticed a lump of beanie hat in crossing arms. _Maybe that beanie boy knows something. They're friends after all and I should ask him about Gold._ He sighed at the pitiful sight and stood up calmly walked to the desk and shook the shoulder of the said desk owner. Ruby raised his head and looked at the redhead with confused expression.

"Uh, yeah?"

"Did earlier you want to say something before our homeroom teacher came in?"

Ruby rubbed back of his neck and grinned. "Ah that, I just want to ask about Gold since you know what…and our homeroom teacher did gave some information on him. Bad for him, he must eat something spoiled yesterday, since he is really not himself this morning." He was careful with his words as Silver didn't really know who Gold was.

Silver nodded. "Yes, Red helped him before so it's no surprised that he was the one who relay the information to our homeroom teacher. He must really eat something nasty to have that effect. But I never thought us really in the same class." The redhead looked at Ruby and his gaze immediately focused at the sketch.

Ruby laughed at the same class part, noticed the curious gaze followed and quickly closed his note book. "T-That was just some distraction since the lecture from Miss Misty was kind of boring. I'm Ruby."

"Silver. It looks nice." Silver said and quickly looked away, hide away his light blush. "I m-mean your sketch looks like professional works." _Tch, it's not that I really want to compliment his work but it does looks nice. Somehow I like it. I can felt Blue is chuckling somewhere._

* * *

Blue who was in her class sneezed loudly and cursed under her breath, she quickly looked around and laughed awkwardly thus lessened the attention she gained. Green rolled his eyes and focused at the raven who was mostly in la la land, staring at nowhere.

"Hey, focus Red." Green hissed under his breath.

Red nodded. "Yeah, yeah I know."

Blue blinked and stared at the best friend duo. She shrugged in her seat and focused in their class as their homeroom teacher passed something.

* * *

Ruby chuckled softly. "Hey, thanks. You're the second people who praise my work."

Silver quickly looked at Ruby and raised his eyebrows. His blush was already gone. "Who is the first one?" He asked as noticed the information was quite interesting.

"Gold of course and I even made some outfit for…him." Ruby casually said until the end. He grinned at the redhead while his inner thought nearly in panic attack. _I nearly made some slip! Careful Ruby, you nearly busted your own dare!_

"Outfit? As in like the one in your book?" Silver curiosity soared. _Gold wear those? I mean as in dress? Is he cross dressing?_

Ruby laughed and kept his book away. "No, no, no. I made some man outfit too." He felt his back blanched with cold sweat. _Man, just stop asking already! There is no way I made man outfit since all of my models are girls! Can't say out loud about that now!_

Silver followed Ruby's hand which kept the book away. "Really?"

Ruby nodded and looked at his watch. _Damn, another one hour till our morning break_. He looked up at Silver. "But sometime, he will wear those dresses when Crys is not around. Just for checking any part need repairing. He is really helpful." Ruby added and smirked at Silver who slightly fidgeted at the statement. The beanie boy shuddered internally at the redhead reaction and already rolling on the floor of his mind, stressed. _Just go away already you redhead! I'm not saying that to peak up your interest or…wait a moment, maybe I can use that way._

Silver fidgeted a bit and immediately calmed down. _Gold is really something._ He looked at Ruby who was grinned at him casually. _Ruby is really nice guy to have a talk with. He is really open minded person I ever met._ That was Silver thought until Ruby opened his mouth again.

"Would you like to join us next time? I got many dresses might fit with your measurement, I think."

"Uh, no thanks," Silver quickly decline the offer and left Ruby's desk. _He is really something, asking me in his dresses_. Silver quickly sat down at his place and groaned softly. _Somehow it's really nice having a talk with someone. Blue's right, I do really need more socializing activities._

Meanwhile, internal Ruby was happily jumping around and yelling something about managed kicking away Silver from his place.

* * *

Green quickly pulled nearest chair and sat down on it in front of Red's desk. Red raised his eyebrows at Green sudden action once the bell or morning recess was released. Most of their classmate went out for some freshie and that included Blue. Red closed his note book and set it aside.

"What's the matter, Green?"

"Tell me, what's wrong with that junior?"

Red blinked once. "Oh, you mean Gold." He stopped and started do debating in his mind. _Should I tell Green? About Gold's real gender? Ah, wait I really did promise Gold about it_. Red looked at curious Green and shuddered. "You rarely concern about something."

Green snorted and rolled his eyes. "It's not that I really care, just worry if he is injured or something. When the news reach Norman, who knows what will happen to us."

Red laughed and relaxed as Green shot a bored gaze on him. The raven sighed. "Norman already knew about it. I met him after a few moments I left the infirmary."

Green smirked. "Really?"

"Yeah, and he did say, we should let Gold rest for the day and he will resume the activity once he is healed from his stomach ache." Red explained.

The brunet nodded and pulled out small note book from his trouser. He flipped some pages and stopped when reached a certain one he wanted. "Well, that's clear a thing."

"Uh uh," Red nodded and pulled his own small note book.

"Hey, what are you both talking about?" Blue casually joined the conversation and received no attention as the boys wrote down something in their book. The brunette narrowed her eyes and groaned. "Am I talking to some air now?"

"Ah, Blue, sorry we're just wrote down some schedule in our book." Red casually said as he closed his book.

Blue looked at Red with curiosity. "Schedule? What schedule?"

"One of the junior suddenly got sick and we need to arrange back our schedule." Green explained with bored tone.

Blue stiffened at Green's statement. As noticing the brunette sudden reaction, Green took a deep breath and sighed. "Don't worry, it wasn't Silver. He is fine. Gold is the one who sick."

Blue shuddered and sighed. "What's wrong with Gold?"

"Stomach ache."

"Oh…" Blue shrugged and left the boys.

Both Red and Green raised their eyebrows at the lack of reaction from Blue. The brunette already left their class once again.

* * *

"Shh, she is sleeping."

"I know, I know. Stop pestering me, Ruby."

Gold blearily opened her eyes as she heard some noise. "Hnngh, who's there?"

"See, I told you to slow down your voice," Ruby said and sighed.

Crystal rolled her eyes and looked at now waked up Gold. "Hey Gold, we're here, Crys and Ruby."

The raven sickly groaned and closed her eyes. "Yeah, can hear both of you."

"How're you doing?" Ruby casually asked.

"Hurt, don't wanna move."

Crystal and Ruby exchange glance and shrugged. They knew Gold's period pain was really painful at some point and the thing happened today of all days. Ruby looked at Gold with concern gaze. "Do you want to go home? I will ask my dad to bring you back."

* * *

Silver was enjoying some wind from the big window in their corridor when Blue approached him with a grin. The redhead looked at his happy sister. "What do you want Blue?"

"I learned that Gold was happened to be sick. I nearly lost my breath if Green didn't really mention the name.

Silver shrugged. "I'm fine, gardening doesn't really that harmful. Apparently Gold caught some nasty virus in his yesterday food and he was in infirmary now."

"Oh, really? How did you get all of this information?" Blue asked. Her curiosity peaked up. _Silver rarely talked this long. He must really take my advice about socializing with people._

"I asked his friend, Ruby. Apparently we're in the same class." The redhead explained.

The brunette nodded and she felt her smile widened in her mind. "Ah, I see and where is this Ruby person?"

"He went to infirmary with Crystal from the next class."

"I think you should visit Gold too." Blue casually pointed some suggestion and maintaining her gaze so she shouldn't look at the redhead with mischievous grin. _Relax Blue, Silver will not get any idea._

Silver straightened himself and looked at indifferent Blue. "Should I?"

"Why not? Maybe you just barely know him but this is the time you should show your concern for your friends."

"Really?" Silver asked and looked at the scenery outside. "I think I will go later."

"Good! So I will see you later after classes, Silvy!" Blue happily beamed and walked away with goodbye wave.

Silver groaned at his nickname as he listening to the gossipers behind him murmured something again.

* * *

Ruby released another sighed as both he and Crystal reached the faculty office. The bluenette send a concern looked at Ruby as the beanie boy kept sighing on their way to the destination. Crystal knew that Ruby and Norman didn't really have a good father and son relationship but sometimes the girl noticed Norman would send a fatherly look at his son when Ruby wasn't aware enough. The bluenette always giggled at the cute scene over and over again.

"Your father will understand about this situation. He knows Gold condition before, right?" Crystal started a conversation.

Ruby shrugged. "Yeah, at some point he really considered Gold as his daughter since she really enjoyed sports."

Crystal chuckled softly. "Yeah, I remember that they watch some wrestling program and that was hectic."

Ruby rolled his eyes at the memory. "That was so barbarian." He took a deep breath and released it slowly. He knocked the door and looked at Crystal. "Wait for a moment."

Crystal nodded and the faculty door suddenly opened, startling both Ruby and her. Norman looked down at the two teenagers and smirked. He casually waved his car keys and both Ruby and Crystal smiled.

"I already called her mom, both of you just go back to your class. Next lesson will start soon."

"Yes, Sir!" Ruby and Crystal bowed slightly and left for their class.

"You know what Crys, sometimes I feel like my dad really like Gold as his real daughter." Ruby said as they walked to their class.

Crystal simply laughed at Ruby's statement as she knew better than that.

* * *

Silver stared at the sleeping face that sometime had some trace of painful streak. He approached the nurse of infirmary and asked the question.

"Will he be fine soon?"

Nurse Joy blinked at the sudden question. She smiled at the redhead and nodded. "Don't worry, Gold will do fine, it's just that the stomach ache was a common thing for…"

The infirmary door suddenly opened and Norman stepped into the room. Silver bowed slightly at the teacher while Nurse Joy stood up from her place, passing a paper to the gym teacher.

Norman read the paper and nodded. He looked at Silver with stern gaze.

"I believe the rest time is almost over."

Silver nodded and quickly left the infirmary. Norman looked at Nurse Joy once he felt the redhead was totally gone from the area. "She really has many good friends." The nurse said with a smile.

The gym teacher nodded and smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Warning: Gold is a GIRL and no beta.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything here except the weird storyline.**

**Of Shovels and Flowers**

Gold sighed as she walked to the school with Ruby and Crystal. Her mind wandered around the yesterday event and the raven didn't like it a bit.

"You're sighing about ten times already, Gold." Crystal was stating the obvious and looked at the raven with concern gaze. "Are you fine?"

Ruby nodded at Crystal's question. "Are you sure coming to school today?"

Gold sighed once again and looked at her friends. "I'm fine, after full day of resting and ate some porridge; the stupid stomach cramp went away. And yes I'm going to school right now."

"Okay then…" Crystal trailed and changing a look with Ruby before continued, "Why are you sighing this whole morning? We barely reach our school yet. I know about those mood swings and everything but this is rare to see you're so down."

Gold sighed and resumed her walk. "I'm not really down its just yesterday event was bit irritating my mind. I never feel that weak before."

Crystal smiled. "It's okay, it's just girl's thing after all."

"But right now, I'm acting like a boy not girl." Gold stated the issue making Crystal immediately sighed.

Crystal rolled her eyes. "It's not like anybody know your real gender."

Gold stiffened and quickly walked away. _Senior Red already promises me to keep quiet about it. I believe him and Ruby's dad already know about it so it's nothing to worry about. Besides, all of the teachers are aware of this. Weird but they really didn't care much about me in boys outfit._

Ruby shrugged as he suddenly remembered the conversation he had with certain redhead. _Indeed, I must agree with Gold. While nobody know about it, but it feels like someone is going to get the real answer. Silver might look like someone antisocial but then he really knows how to make some talk and he nearly gets some information from me! I must say the talk we had yesterday was not entertaining and it makes me feel stress._

Crystal immediately noticed sudden changes at the beanie boy. _Not Ruby too! What he had done in their class yesterday? He never tells me anything about it!_ She groaned and shook her head. "Really guys? It's just an accident!"

"No it's not!" Both Gold and Ruby shouted making Crystal stopped and stared at both of her friends.

"Um, okay?" The bluenette timidly answered and sighed as both the raven and the beanie boy resumed their walk to the school.

* * *

Green and Silver were cleaning one of the corners of the green house when Gold casually entered the building. The raven junior quickly went to greet Red who was collecting some of soil at another corner. Green stopped from his work and looked at the raven pair. Unknown to the brunet, Silver also followed his action.

"Morning Senior Red," Gold said with a grin.

Red turned around and smiled warmly. "Morning Gold and please drop the senior. It makes me feel old and it looks like you're better than yesterday. How do you feel?"

"Much better than yesterday, a full day rest and getting some warm porridge from my mom really helped my issue." Gold answered with a grin.

The raven senior nodded sagely. "Indeed, it's very true that you need plenty of rest. I already seen one with my mom and I believe it's isn't easy for some woman. Not everyone had it, right?"

"Yep, it must be hard on you since you learned it hard way."

"Oh not really. I think it's a really good indirect education…for future." Red explained and trailed at the end. He blushed slightly.

Noticing the blush, Gold whistled and laughed softly. "Got someone in your eyes?" She taunted and laughed some more.

Red stood dumbfounded and stared at the happy junior.

_Thanks senior Red, love you._

The raven senior quickly shook his head and joined the laugh albeit little awkwardly.

Green's eyes narrowed at the two happy ravens and snorted. "What're they so happy about?" He muttered softly and turned to the redhead. He startled a bit as he noticed Silver did the same thing and both of them changed glance. Green closed his eyes and sighed. He looked at Silver again. "Want to go at them?"

"Yeah," Silver simply said and placed down the last basket on the ground. "I'm not really into what are they laughing about but, I'm curious."

"Make sure everything here is in the order first." Green quickly picked up a few empty baskets and arranged it at one place.

Silver quickly followed the brunet and both of them working in fast pace, can't wait to join the happy group which still in light laugh.

Gold slowly stopped her laugh scanning the greenhouse and immediately noticed Silver and Green were working hard at some corner. Satisfied with the situation, she quickly looked at Red who also stopped from his light laugh. The raven junior took a few steps forward and stopped in front of Red intruding her senior personal space. Red panicked at the sudden intrusion but remained calm on the outside.

Red eyes clashed with golden honey.

"You don't tell anyone about it, right?" Gold whispered while not breaking their eye contact.

"No, I don't tell any soul about your secret." Red answered quickly in lower tone as he felt his cheeks heated from second to another. "Don't worry; I'll keep quiet about it unless you ask so."

Gold immediately grinned and pulled her senior hands. She grasped Red hands in her smaller one and jumping slightly. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! My respect on you senior Red is skyrocketed! I believe you! Thank you so much!" The raven muttered happily and continued to jump in front of the raven senior.

Red simply grinned and enjoying waving their hands while Gold was still in her jumping mood. _I'm glad, I'm not telling Green anything. Her smile is really contagious and somehow it makes me feel happy too._

Green suddenly released the last basket from his grasp as he noticed another unbelievable event showing in front of him. The basket rolled down on the floor until it stopped when it reached an obstacle which was Silver's foot. "What are they doing?" Green questioned himself with disbelieve tone. Silver immediately followed his senior as he noticed the basket and frozen on his feet.

"Wha…" The redhead unable formed any proper sentence. _Now, I'm really curious about them._

Gold and Red still happily celebrated something that the other two members didn't have any knowledge about it at all.

* * *

Blue smirked as she left the greenhouse entrance. No one noticed the presence of her since she simply stood behind the door of the greenhouse. She noticed Gold entered the building and quickly followed the raven and immediately hiding herself behind the door. After a few moments of conversation between the ravens, she had learned something useful and the brunette intended on keeping the information to herself at that moment.

"This is getting interesting from time to time," she said softly and looked at the grey sky. She smiled happily and continued, "And it is just the official second day of school. I can't wait for another discovery."

The brunette chuckled softly and walked calmly to the main building, ready for their class.

"I can't believe that Green can be that speechless when he saw the event and Silver too." She muttered softly and grinned some more making some other students immediately went away as they know the brunette was plotting something in her mind.

* * *

Silver rested his head by leaned his cheek on his palm. He drew some doodles on his note book while they were having history learning session with Professor Elm. The redhead mind wandered at the early morning event and he felt curious suddenly.

_I'm really surprised back then. What are they really doing? Why are they so happy?_

The redhead snorted softly and immediately sat up as he noted that their teacher was planning on questioning someone in the class. He stay still remained in his seat with calm manner when Professor Elm walking past through his line. After a few moments, he heard a loud smack and groan emitting from the last line near the window. The red smirked slightly as he noticed the voice and he simply ignored the situation as Gold was having some lecture about sleeping during class.

_Well, he is a troublemaker. I better avoid him at any cost._

* * *

Norman placed down a few papers in front the four unfortunate students. Green picked up the papers and read the content. He nodded slightly quickly passing the paper through Red and Silver calmly received it. The raven senior shrugged as he noticed Green was still in sour mood as he didn't get any explanation regarding the early morning event. The brunet confronted him regarding it and Red simply smiled making the former grunted.

_Sometimes, he is such a kid. Green is._

Red sighed as he finally received the paper from Gold and his eyes widened once he read the content. He looked at Norman and the others followed him.

"There will be an event next ten months and we will join it? And it's among the region now!" Red asked.

Norman nodded with a smile. "The last year was a success and that's all thanks to both of you, Red and Green." The gym teacher crossed his arms over his chest in proud position. "And this year we got another two ecstatic members and I believe we can't achieve more than previous one."

Gold and Silver simply shrugged in their seat and felt some their sweat dropped. Red and Green smirked at the statement as they looking at the juniors who now began uncomfortable with the news.

_It's not I really want to join this thing at the beginning. It's just my unfortunate situation dragging me into this and thanks to Gold now I really stuck here and with him! He is really a trouble maker_! Silver's thought wandered and the he snorted softly.

Gold only stared at his lap and grinned. He raised his head and looked at her seniors with wide grin. "I can't wait for the event! Teach me everything you got seniors! Me, Gold Hibiki is ready for anything!" The raven junior pumped her fist to the air between the members of their small meeting making Red laughed slightly. Green rolled his eyes and his action didn't go unnoticed by Red.

Norman smirked at the sudden outburst from the raven junior while Silver face palmed himself and groaned slightly. The gym teacher looked at the seniors and smirked some more as he noticed Red had pleasure expression while Green remained indifferently.

"As usual, planning, paper work, and other jobs should be dispersed evenly among you four. I will come and check from time to time. Come and see me if any of you need something and Red!"

"Yes, Sir?"

"You act as leader and Green will be your right hand. I believe all of the information is on that paper. Both of you know what to do."

"Yes, Sir!" Both Red and Green answered.

Norman nodded and turned his gaze to the juniors. "As for both of you, follow your seniors and learn everything from them while you can."

"Sure!" Gold happily answered while Silver simply nodded.

"Well, this is the end for now. You all may resume everything and we will see again next week." Norman ended their small meeting and left the greenhouse after receiving some thank you speech from the students.

Red sat down as Norman totally left the place and Green snorted slightly. The brunet flipped his note book and looked at everyone.

"So, Red cares to tell us what were you two doing this morning?" Green suddenly asked the question.

Silver perked up at the question and noticed both Red and Gold stiffened at their place. Gold immediately laughed and stopped instantly as he received serious gaze from the brunet.

"Um, I just was thanking Red for helping me yesterday." Gold answered truthfully. "I'm just glad he is very concern person for just knowing me a few days only."

Green raised his eyebrows at the innocent explanation and looked at Red who just simply laughed softly and rubbed his neck. Silver remained still in his seat.

Gold looked at the brunet and blinked. "Why you ask about that, Senior Green?"

The brunet shrugged. "Nothing, I'm just curious to see both of you laughing over something." He said and quickly opened certain pages. "Well, my curiosity is already answered, let's move on to the main topic."

Unknown to Green and Silver, Red and Gold changed their amused and meaningful gaze. Their secret was still safe!

* * *

Crystal was having a conversation with her classmates when she noticed Gold was walking to her class with bright mood. The honey eyed teenager waved slightly at Crystal before entered her class. Crystal replied the wave and she also noticed certain redhead followed behind the raven and the boy was in sour mood. The girl also noted that the redhead hair was damp and also his shoulders. The bluenette found her interest on Gold relationship with the redhead boy peaked.

_Somehow I got some gossip to ask about. Just wait Gold, until I get all my answer._

"So Crystal, do you know that raven golden eye boy?" A brunette casually asked making Crystal instantly focused at the girl.

The bluenette smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I know him. He is my childhood friend. Why do you ask Sapphire?"

The girl named Sapphire grinned. "Dunno, just feel want to ask." She answered and looked at the closed door next to theirs. "Somehow I feel attracted to him."

"You attracted to him?" Crystal laughed awkwardly and her mind wandered at the day they made the bet. Actually it was more Ruby and Gold betting on each other and she was simply acting as their referee.

_Oh man, Gold you got admire and a girl too! Ruby, you should beware with your own bet now…I can see the one who will win it._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Warning: Gold is a GIRL and no beta.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything here except the weird storyline.**

**Of Shovels and Flowers**

"What? Really Crys? Someone is attracted to me?" Gold asked ecstatic with the news. She quickly sent a winner gaze to the beanie boy and smirked. "I can feel that I will win this!"

Ruby groaned. "I don't think you should celebrate it yet." He continued his walk. "The game is totally over when someone noticed your real gender."

Crystal laughed. "I don't think anyone know about it. Right Gold?"

Gold felt her grin wavered. "Huh? Yeah." She quickly nodded and look forward avoiding any eye contact with her friends especially Crystal. "Well, we did make the rules about ten person notice my gender it will be the end." She muttered softly.

Crystal and Ruby immediately stopped from their walk. Gold who was ahead a few steps stopped when she realized both of her friends didn't follow behind her. She turned around and stiffened as she noticed a happy grin on Ruby's and surprised expression on Crystal. The raven teenager felt some cold wind blew through them and she shivered.

"Busted," Gold muttered softly.

Ruby and Crystal quickly ran ahead and stopped beside the girl.

"Tell us who," Crystal demanded.

"How many Gold?" Ruby asked with a grin.

Gold groaned and slammed her palm over her face.

* * *

Silver was walking alone when he noticed the group of three. His gaze narrowed as he noted that Gold was the one of them. The redhead hissed slightly as remembered the last meeting at the greenhouse. He patted his slightly wet hair.

_After the meeting with Norman and little interrogation from Green, they resumed sitting in their circle. Green wrote down the jobs need to be taken and Red read the papers from Norman again. Silver and Gold fidgeted slightly at the sudden quiet surrounding between them and the latter couldn't stay still any longer._

_Gold sat up from her place. "Um, can I do something?"_

_Both Red and Green looked at the small raven. "Yeah, what do you want to do?" Red casually asked as he placed down the paper on the table. Green also closed his notebook._

"_It's just, suddenly it became very quiet and I can't stand still doing nothing."_

_Green exchanged look with Red and both nodded, coming to understanding. They were already knew what to do since there were already in it last year but for Silver and Gold, this was something new for them. Green stood up from his place and looked at the two junior in front of him. The brunet cleared his throat._

"_Sorry both of you, it's just that we already know what to do but now we need to rearrange the job division." Green said and looked around. His gaze focused at the greenhouse entrance. "Apparently we're still in winter season and there are not many things we can do outside."_

"_But, there are many cleaning needed inside here. I suggest both of you do some cleaning on that spot while we're discussing about job arrangement." Red added and pointed his finger to certain corner with lots of empty pots._

_Gold was already half away to the place while Silver took his time getting up from his seat. The redhead shrugged and looked at the energetic raven._

"_How come he is so energetic today? Yesterday he looked weak all day long." Silver muttered softly to himself._

_Gold was humming her favorite song when she picked up a pot containing full of wet soils. Silver crouched in front of arranged pots and took note that empty vase was together with filled one. Unknown to him the raven junior was walking to the place while had a heavy plastic pot in her hands. Silver nodded at the information he gained, abruptly stood up._

"_Ah!"_

"_What the hell!" Silver shouted as he felt wet soil landed on his face instantly he pushed the falling pot away._

_The pot hit Gold's head. "Damnit!"_

"_Ow!"_

_Red and Green quickly turned their head at the ruckus. The brunet felt some of his blood draining from his face. "Oh man, if Blue catches this, we're going to hell."_

_Red laughed awkwardly. "Oh not, don't worry Green it's not. Blue might be overprotective about Silver but this is simply hilarious. She might laugh at this."_

_Both Gold and Silver sprawled on the floor with soil on their face and hair. They groaned sickly and slowly sat up. Silver glared at Gold who was patting away soil from her head._

_Gold noticed the glare, looked at the redhead. "What?" She asked casually. "Sorry didn't see you there."_

"_What? Didn't see me? What are you blind?" Silver hissed._

_The raven junior quickly looked at Silver with disbelieve gaze. "Ouch, that's hurt! I know sometimes I wear glass in class but I still can see without it!"_

"_Oh really? Do you see how much soil on my hair now? This is your entire fault!" Silver pointed to his hair and groaned. He wears glass? I never notice it before; the red head took note in his mind._

"_My fault? You are the one who suddenly standing up and make me crash to you!" Gold stood up and glared at Silver. "Any normal person will crash to you when you suddenly showed up like that! And what about your hair? My hair also got soil on it." She pouted softly at the end and patting her head._

_Silver snorted. "You hair is short and not much soil on it and look at me! I got entire head covered with it!"_

_Gold looked at Silver and shrugged slightly before a smile showed on her face._

"_What's so funny?" Silver groaned as he noticed Gold's small smile._

_Gold quickly looked away. "It's nothing." Her shoulders were shaking slightly indicated that she was trying to held down a laugh._

"_You're laughing aren't you?" Silver asked as stared at the raven._

"_Uh, yeah, uh no!"_

"_You find this is very funny huh?"_

"_What? No!" Gold turned and looked at Silver but she quickly crouched down, stifling another laugh. "It's just you look hilarious. Your hair is not red anymore."_

_Silver groaned and left the place, finding water pipe to clean his hair. Red and Green approached the place and shook their head._

"_Both of you clean the mess and we will resume everything tomorrow." Red said and shrugged._

_Silver snorted as he quickly rinsed his hair with water and hissed at the cold water. "Damnit!"_

_Gold nodded and picked the nearly empty pot. "Sorry for the mess."_

_Green sighed and left the place. Red followed his friend._

* * *

Silver sighed as he resumed his walk. "That Gold guy is really a trouble magnet. I should stay away from him." He said softly and scratched his head. "My head itches! That's all his fault!"

Silver looked at the group once again and his gaze focused at certain raven. "Somehow, I really want to see him in glass."

* * *

"Here," Gold said as he pushed a packet thing in Silver's hand. She looked away and looked down at the ground. "Sorry about yesterday and I should not laugh at you."

All four of them were in the greenhouse for their morning routine; cleaning and kept everything in order before Norman did some daily inspection.

Silver took the small package and read at the label. "Relaxation bath?" He muttered softly and raised his eyebrows making it went hidden under his bangs.

Gold grinned and rubbed her neck. "You looked really angry and tensed yesterday and this thing will help you to calm down a bit. Use it when you take a bath. I really recommend it!"

The redhead nodded and Gold slowly walked away from the place. She nearly reached the flowerbed she was currently working on when Silver called her.

"Gold, um thanks and I'm sorry too if I cross the line yesterday." Silver said softly and kept the small packet in his uniform pocket.

"No problem, friends now?" Gold smiled.

"Sure," Silver nodded.

Red stared at the junior duo and smiled. "It seems that they are already making up." _And I wonder what did Gold give to Silver?_

Green nodded. "Yeah, and glad Blue didn't ask anything about yesterday."

* * *

Crystal and Ruby stayed hidden among the still and frozen rose bushes near the greenhouse. They had decided between each other before went home yesterday that they would like to observed their senior who knew the secret.

"_Tell us who," Crystal demanded. _

"_How many Gold?" Ruby asked with a grin._

_Gold groaned and slammed her palm over her face. "Just one only, Red." She muttered in her palm._

"_Our senior?" Crystal asked with disbelieve look on her face and Gold simply nodded._

"_Interesting," Ruby said and changed his gaze with Crystal. They reached same conclusion._

_Gold sighed and looked at her two friends with a grin. "He is the one who helped me and he is also already promised me that he never tells any soul about it and I believe him."_

"_Oh really?" Ruby questioned playfully and shrugged as he received sharp gaze from the raven. "Fine, I believe you." He said dejectedly after that._

_Guld huffed. "Good. See ya tomorrow!" She quickly ran to her home._

_Ruby and Crystal nodded and waved their hands to the raven and stopped it once Gold entered her house._

"_I really want to see this Red senior face to face," Crystal said softly but on firm tone. "Gold trusts him too much." She added sourly._

"_Yeah, I agree and I don't feel we should let Gold alone in that greenhouse for too long. Who knows what else might be happening to her when we are not around?"_

"_Indeed," The bluenette nodded at Ruby's question. "We will follow her and see with our own eyes what is this Red made of and what kind of activity they do." She made a fist with her hand._

_Ruby nodded and shrugged. "I hope my father isn't around when we do this."_

"_I will cover for you."_

"_Thanks Crys, I will watch your back too."_

_Both of them smiled and laughed. "When is the last time we do this?" Crystal said between her laugh._

_Ruby chuckled softly. "Last year? When she received a letter from a boy during our middle school?"_

"_Yeah, yeah. that's right…" Crystal laughed some more._

* * *

Crystal blinked her eyes repeatedly as she noticed Gold gave something to the redhead boy. "Ruby, Gold gives something to that girly boy."

Ruby, who sat still on the ground, snapped his head to Crystal. "Girly boy? Silver?"

"Huh? Yeah if that's his name." Crystal replied.

The beanie boy stared at the ground and wondered something. "As I remember, yesterday both of them not in very good term after the lunch break."

"Ah, I noticed that too." Crystal added.

"Noticed what both of you?" A foreign voice joined them.

Crystal and Ruby gasped and turned to the voice. There stood a brunette with blue eyes and the girl was smirking to them.

"Come with me you two. I believe we got too many things that we can share."

"Um, but who are you?" Crystal asked softly, still shocked from the sudden approach.

"My name is Blue and I'm your senior." Blue answered and grinned before she stepped near the group. "By the way," she whispered and paused, "I know your friend's little secret."

Ruby gasped once again and blinked. "You know?"

Blue chuckled softly and walked away. "Come with me both of you."

Ruby and Crystal changed their look and nodded. They quickly stood up and followed the brunette.

"So, senior do you really know Gold's secret?" Ruby asked once again as they were walked together to a smaller building near the main building.

Blue smiled and looked at the beanie boy. "Please just call me Blue, and yeah I know it since the first day."

"Wow, you're not deceived by her look, huh?" Crystal amazed at Blue's information.

"I must say, her disguise is quiet good but not good enough in eyes of mine. Her looks might deceive anyone in the school but not me." Blue explained and grinned. "Besides that, I've seen a better disguise regarding to genders."

Ruby looked at Blue and remembered something. "You're Silver's sister?"

"Ah, yes. Not a real sister but we do grow up together."

The beanie boy nodded at the information and looked at the brunette once again. "I bet the better disguise you're talk about is Silver in dress or something like that."

Blue's eyes widened at the statement and she smiled. "How did you manage it?'

Ruby shrugged. "Let's say I once asked him joining us in dress wearing and his reaction was instant rejection."

Blue laughed and placed her arm over Ruby's shoulders. "You know what? I think I might like you! Silvy now days are very busy and don't want to play with me anymore." The brunette pouted at the end and laughed.

Crystal rubbed her temple and sighed. _Oh dear, what is this conversation?_

The bluenette noticed they stopped in front of certain room. She looked at the door and read the sign board there. "Sewing Club."

Blue released her arm from Ruby unlocking the door and turned the knob. "Follow me."

Crystal and Ruby stiffened once they entered the room. They noticed instead of sewing machine and equipments needed for sewing there was a few of computers and laptop around the room.

"What is this?" Ruby asked in much lower tone.

Crystal was already roaming around the room and looked at Blue with surprised gaze. "You got surveillance camera around the greenhouse and other part of school too."

Blue smirked. "Want to join sewing club?"


End file.
